Vanwa Wen
by Helka-Chan
Summary: Lost Maiden, the title means. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas travel to a new city in middle earth. They seem hospitable at first, but looks are decieving. In short, the others embark on their journeys, trying to find each other, and Mordor.
1. The Master's of the Fog

Chapter One - The Masters of Fog, Gordamir

The trio of Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli trudged through stinking marshes, holding their weapons above the murky waters. "I don't like the look of these marshes, stay close and ready to fight." Aragorn muttered to the other two, who nodded, keeping a hand on their weapons. "I don't suppose there's a town nearby, Aragorn?" Gimli said quietly, smiling at his compadre. Aragorn smiled back. "No my friend, not that I know of."  
They moved for what seemed like hours though the marsh, stepping in holes and getting rained on, until Gimli got fed up. "Where does this blasted marsh end!" He yelled, and got Legolas's hand clamed over his mouth. "Shut up you arrogant fool!" He hissed, looking through the fog, straining his elfish eyes. "What do you see?" Aragorn questioned, moving towards him. "DUCK!" Legolas pushed the both of them down, in time enough to dodge several arrows. "What business does an Elf, a Dwarf, and a Man have in the city of Gordamir?" A voice questioned through the fog, drawing closer. "Gordamir? Where is this?" Aragorn asked, standing up, only to have a sword pressed to his throat. "You are still in Middle Earth, Man. Gordamir is only a few miles south of Mordor." Legolas stood, his bow and arrows in hand, ready to fire. "Should you strike, you will be dead before your sword has time to whistle." He growled threatingly, but stopped as many other blades appeared before his face and throat. "You have quite a courageous heart, Elf. For that I will spare your lives." The man chuckled, apparently motioning for the others to drop their weapons. "Come. Any who do not bear the white hand are welcome in Gordamir." Gimli snorted apprehensively. "And how do you know we are not spies?" The man turned, and they saw him for the first time. He was a figure dressed in a long, black cloak, bearing a symbol of a two-headed dog. "Because we have been watching you since you first stepped into our marshes."

"You are to go to the Inn in the center of the city. Until our royal leaders deem you worthy, you cannot speak to them about going to your homes. You are not to leave the city otherwise." He sniffed, and cracked his neck. "We will be watching."

The man sent a messenger into the city, keeping our hero's with him in a guard tower. "Who are you sending for? Why can't one of your men show us the inn?" Gimli questioned angrily, brandishing his axe. The man turned around, pushing his hood back, revealing a scarred face. "We do not know our way around the city." He replied bluntly, walking to a fountain, and splashing himself with water. Aragorn sighed, and walked to Legolas and Gimli. "What are we doing south of Mordor?" He questioned, receiving a shrug from Gimli. "The Rohan Riders sent us in this direction. We might as well trust their decision and look about." Legolas nodded, looking out of a small window to his right. "Whoever fights against the eye is a friend of mine."  
The messenger entered the room, followed by a figure cloaked in royal blue. "Follow me." The figure said, though it's voice not distiguisible neither man nor woman. It turned, hastily, out of the room, the cloak billowing out behind them. Legolas looked at Aragorn, shrugged, and walked after the person. Gimli followed, and grabbed Aragorn to follow. "No matter how much you distrust these people, we must go to the Inn. It is our only way of living here." Aragorn shook his head, and followed the figure down the stairs of the guard tower.  
"Wait here." The person said gruffly, entering a building with a sign that read, 'Broiling Head Inn' "Charming name." Gimli muttered, looking at the sign. "Lets hope it is more hospitable than it sounds." Legolas muttered, looking around the dank streets. He turned back to the Inn as shouts were heard, and the scuffing of chairs. "Move out of the way of the door." He told the other two, watching as their guide was thrown into the street, scraping their arm along the cobblestone, and throwing back their hood. Their eye's widened as they saw that it was a girl, looking not much younger than Legolas. She sneered at the door, and got up, ripping the ruined cloak off her shoulders, revealing a traveling garb underneath, complete with an array of weapons, one of which, she was pulling out, a long sword, in it was sapphires and rubies, and a strange dragon was etched across the blade. "No one throws me out." She growled, her voice changing to match her appearance. "A woman!" Gimli gasped, and looked at the sword as she ran in. "She's going to kill the innkeeper!" Aragorn shouted, and ran into the inn, followed by Legolas, then the astounded Gimli.

_An elvish sword is most uncommon, Especially in these parts.  
**I agree. There is something amiss, but I cannot sense it.**_

They appeared in the doorway, Legolas already halfway across the room, where the girl was standing with the apparent owner of the inn. "I threw you out! I'm not going to serve to a man, a dwarf, and an elf!" The girl looked angry, and raised her sword to the man's throat. "The Princess says you will." The man scoffed. "I do not follow the princess's orders anymore." "Then you shall be slayed." She said bluntly, raising her sword above her head. Aragorn and Legolas dove for her, Aragorn tackling her to the ground, and Legolas, grabbing the blade from her hands. "Get off of me!" She yelled, struggling under both of their weight. Legolas looked up at Gimli, and handed him her sword. "It's a fine blade. Could be useful in battle." He stated, and grinned. "To bad it is taller than you are." Legolas joked, receiving a laugh from Aragorn, who was busy binding the girl's hands together. She snarled, and shifted her shoulders, knocking him off balance. "Couldn't breath." She said, gasping slightly. Legolas smiled, and helped her up as Aragon got off her back. "Now. I should find you suitable lodging." She said, dusting herself off, and glaring at the man. "I'll get you later, Don." She turned swiftly, her golden hair flying away from her face for only a second. But it was enough time for Aragorn to see what lay beneath. "Come. I fear we must leave." She sniffed, and walked out of the door, turning only to watch them stride of the door. "You will have to stay with me." She said, looking around the street, seeing people watch them. "Violence has taken place, they will not let you board with them." She began walking the way they had come, closely followed by Aragorn. "Maiden, what is your name?" He questioned, walking next to her. "Kaladram. And you are Aragorn, heir to the throne of Gondor; Legolas, of the Woodland Realm, and Gimli, the son of Gloind. I know of you all." Legolas raised an eyebrow in question. "Word of outsiders travels fast, even if their names have never been spoken within the walls." She smiled, and laughed. "It is the nature of Gordamirians to be cautious."

She walked out of the large gate they had come in from, but turned right, and headed behind the great fortress. Aragorn smiled as they reached her house. It was small, low-lying, much like a hobbit's home. And yet, it had a large tree behind it, in which was another house-like structure. All around this was green grass, and many small flowers. "Kaladram, you seem to have wonderful gardening skills." Her pale blue eye's seemed to be smiling as he said that, and she nodded. "Yes, thank you, Gimli." She walked to the house, leaving them in the marsh for a second. "Suck-up." Legolas muttered to him, only to receive a grin from him. "Takes one to know one, laddie." Aragorn laughed, and quieted the two as Kaladram appeared again, and motioned to the house on the ground. "You will stay in my cottage. Remove your weapons, and I will do the same." She stared at them, waiting patiently, and holding a rather large box, with a smaller box inside, which contained many different swords and arrows. "That arrow, where did you find it?" Legolas questioned, pointing to a peculiar arrow. It was thin and long, made for spearing, with a feather tied to it's end, and a rather large, black tail, speckled with red. "Ahh, you have a keen eye. The arrow of Mortis. It can go through three orks and still come out the other end, completely clean. A little bloody, perhaps, but it slides right off." She chuckled, and lifted the arrow from the box. "I made it and three others like it." She put it back down, and strangely, it shrunk to fit inside the box. "Kaladram, are you-" "Put your weapons in the box, my lords. And I shall do the same." Aragorn sighed, and began unattaching the weapons from his belt. Gimly handed her his axe, and threw in a pair of daggers. But Legolas would not be parted from his bow and arrows. "Come come, now. They shall not be harmed. I put the bows and arrows in a shed, and it is well protected." Kaladram motioned outside, and put the box on the floor. "It is behind the great tree, here, take my bow as well." She tossed him her bow and arrows. His eye's widened, and he looked at her. "It's so light." She smiled, and laughed, picking the box again. She put the box on a table, and took her sheathed sword from her belt, removed a dagger from a pocket on her arm, one on her thigh, and another on her ankle. Aragorn's eyes widened at all the weaponry she possessed, as she pulled out a short sword, and several arrows. "That's quite a lot of weapons." He said, fingering one of his daggers, and looking at the pile. "One could never be to careful, Aragorn."

Later that day, Legolas lay in a hammock set up in the tree, twirling a twig between his fingers. He looked up as Kaladram shut the door to her house. She looked down at him, and smiled. "Good afternoon, lord Legolas." He tilted his head. "Why….lord?" He questioned, letting the twig fall to the ground. Kaladram jumped from the tree to the ground. "You all are under my charge. You are my masters until the time comes for you to leave." She smiled, and grabbed a basket that was left on the ground, and a short dagger. "I will be gathering crops for tonight's supper." Legolas nodded, and settled back into the hammock, watching as she disappeared into the fog beyond her land. "That was very princely, Elf." He turned around, and smiled, seeing Gimli. "I suppose you could do better?" He challenged. Gimli smiled at his friend. "I am not here to challenge you for a maidens heart, simply…to ridicule at your obvious lack of interaction with women!" He began to laugh heartily. "This coming from a race who's women look like their men?"


	2. The Cold Outside

Chapter Two - The Cold Outside, Gordamir

Gimli looked at Legolas somewhat darkly. "The two of us will forget you ever said that, elf." Gimli walked away, back towards the cottage on the ground. "Aragorn?" He yelled into the cottage, receiving a mumble from one of the bedrooms. "Ah, sorry to wake you!" He closed the door quietly, and turned around, coming head to waist with Kaladram. "He's asleep, is he?" She questioned, placing the basket next to the door. It was filled with carrots, lettuce, corn, mushrooms, and various others. Legolas glanced over from the hammock, and started at the basket. "That was quick." He stated, and laid back down. Kaladram smiled, and walked to the middle of the grass, and gathered sticks and stones from around her. "Then we shall build a fire out here." She said, and walked towards the tree. She knocked on a couple of branches, then smiled, and took out her long sword, and sliced some of them off. "What are you doing? You'll kill the tree!" Legolas shouted at her, jumping from the hammock. She gathered the branches, and smirked at him. "They were already dead. There is no reason to get flustered, lord Legolas." Gimli smirked, and walked to where she was preparing the fire. "This seems as though we will have a good meal." She nodded, and dropped the branches, and set out in the direction she had gone to get the vegetables. "Where are you going?" "This meal needs meat, does it not?"

Aragorn lay in the room, on the well-furnished bed. His hand trailed the line of sewing on the bedspread as it made complicated spirals and patterns. He closed his eyes, and sighed heavily. So many things had happened since they left the Rohan at Helms Deep. Now this.

_All is not lost. Frodo still has the ring._

_**It all depends on whether he is strong enough to keep it. To not fall under it's great power.**_

_You must believe in Frodo, Aragorn. Without hope, all is lost._

Aragorn sighed again, and turned over. 'What are we to do while we are being kept here, like livestock?' He thought to himself, and eased into a fitful sleep.

The Inns keeper laughed to himself. "Yes, I threw the great warrior of Gordamir into the street!' he replied, in a slightly drunken manner. The man he was conversing with nodded his hooded head, and began to get up off the stool. "I see. Do you have any information on where they went?" The man questioned, before chugging the rest of his tankard, and wiping it with his sleeve. The innkeeper shrugged. "I don't look after anyone but myself and my customers. Once you're outta here, I don't care." The man nodded, and tipped his hat to him. "You've been of great service. Good day." He flicked a couple of coins on the table, and left the inn, heading towards the gates of Gordamir.

"Merry, you don't suppose Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas are looking for us, do you?" Merry looked at Pippin, rather stupidly. "Of course they're not. They're probably back in the shire, having a couple of tankards of ale, waiting for us to come back." Pippin nodded, and smiled. "Of COURSE they're looking for us, you bumbling idiot!" Merry exclaimed, throwing his hands up in slight anger. Treebeard looked at them from the stream. "What are you arguing about…this time?" he questioned, rising from his sitting position. Merry crossed his arms, and leaned against a tree. "Pippin doesn't think that our friends are looking for us." Treebeard nodded, and thought for a second. "Perhaps…they are waiting for you….to find them?" He inhaled deeply, before smiling at the pair, and picking them up, placing them atop his branches. "Perhaps….it is time for you both to leave this forest….and return to your friends."

"Sniveling idiot." Sam muttered under his breath, walking after Gollum. Frodo glared at him, and shifted his pack some. "Why don't you lay off him for a while? All you do is critize him." 'He hasn't changed, Mr. Frodo, he hasn't changed one bit." Frodo shook his head, and walked ahead of Sam, to walk with Gollum. Sam hung his head. "You've changed, Frodo, and it's because of that ring…" He muttered to himself, listening to the rattling of pans in his sack. It saddened him, to see his friend fall into the pit of never-ending needing of the ring, just as Gollum did.

"Lord Aragorn? Are you awake?" He woke to the voice of Kaladram, who was standing over him, with a slight smoky smell to her. "Dinner is nearly ready. Come outside." She left the room, leaving the door open. He shut his eyes again, then sat up, groaning slightly. The dream had certainly been odd, though he had his fair share of oddities in his life.

When he arrived outside, cleaner, and defiantly fresher-smelling, the fire was roaring, and Gimli and Legolas were having a good laugh about something. Sitting on a log on the opposite side of the two was Kaladram, who looked up at him, and smiled.

The first thing he noticed was that she had a hat of sorts jammed onto her head, covering her ears. "It is not cold, why do you wear a hat?" He questioned, sitting on the log as well. She glanced at him, then looked back at the fire. "My business is my own. Not for you to go prodding into." She looked at him, with a kind of intensity in her eyes, and he backed off, nodding in understanding. Legolas glanced over in mid-laugh, and smiled at Aragorn. "Back from the land of dreams, are you?" Aragorn smiled at him, and closed his eyes. "I believe I am." His eyes opened, and then widened as Kaladram pushed a plate of food on his lap. Well cooked dear, corn, potatoes, and many other delicious dishes. He looked at her, with mouth slightly open, then back at the food. She laughed. "I take it you haven't had a decent meal in a while?" Gimli smiled at her, his plate clean. "You can say that again…do we get seconds?" She piled his plate again with food, and he looked at it hungrily. Legolas laughed slightly. "Take that as a thank you." He looked down at his own plate, which was nearly clean. "It's quite wonderful. Everything is….." He looked back up at her, over the flame, and smiled. "Perfect."

After the meal, they all scooted together around the fire, for the fog was setting in around them, and it was getting chilly. Kaladram and Gimli occasionally tossed sticks in the fire to keep it burning, but other than that, no one moved or talked.

Kaladram shifted a little bit, moving her torn cloak to cover her, and bumped into Legolas slightly. He looked over at her, and smiled, removing his own traveling cloak, and putting it over her. She stopped moving, and smiled at him. "Thank you, lord Legolas." She whispered quietly, then settled back down against the log, and closed her eyes. Aragorn looked over at them from next to Gimli, who was also nodding off, and nodded at Legolas. "I think we'd better get them inside." He said quietly, smiling as Gimli snored. "And god knows we won't be able to sleep with him snoring tonight." He looked down at the dwarf, and recoiled as he burped slightly in his sleep. His breath smelled of one two many beers. Legolas looked over at Kaladram, a strange expression coming over his face, as Aragorn lifted Gimli, and started to walk towards the cottage.

_Hurry, Legolas, before the fog sets in and you can no longer see.  
**I will try, the fog can be a very tricky element.**_

Aragorn nodded to his companion, and walked into the house, and to one of the many bedrooms. Legolas looked over at Kaladram again, slightly fidgeting at the prospect of actually touching her.

He took his cloak from her, and pinned it back on, then gathered her up in his arms. As he neared the tree, he groaned slightly. To get up to her cottage, he would have to climb the tree. He looked at her, and shook her gently. "Kaladram?" He whispered, and sighed in relief as her eyes fluttered open. "May I ask why you're carrying me?" She questioned, smiling faintly. Legolas dropped her so that she stood on the ground. "You…fell asleep, and Aragorn wanted to make sure that you got inside before the fog set in." He said, slightly flustered. She nodded, and began climbing the tree, and only stopped when she reached her little balcony built off of her house. "You should get inside as well, lord Legolas. It is dangerous to be out when the fog is in." And with that, she disappeared behind the wooden door.


	3. War of the Forgotten, Pt 1

Chapter Three - War of the Forgotten Pt. 1

Aragorn sighed, and settled into an armchair to wait for Legolas. The night was one of the longest of the year, which he usually spent with Arwen in Rivendell. He placed his head back, remembering the days of the past, and smiled faintly, small creases rising around his mouth.

Legolas stood for a moment longer, then turned back towards their cottage, then stopped. The fog had settled in, and he could no longer see but a mere two feet in front of his face. He sighed, and leaned against the trees' trunk, thinking of was to find his way back. Even climbing the tree to Kaladram's cottage was difficult in the fog, so he had not an option there. He tried to strain his eyes, to make any distinctive shape near him, but only made out the faintest outline of his foot prints in the grass near him.

At last, he thought of a solution, after many minutes of standing an sitting next to the great tree. He pulled out an arrow, and his bow, both of which he had retrieved earlier that day, and tugged his cloak from around his neck. He skillfully unraveled part of it, creating a somewhat thin thread, and tied that to the feathers of the arrow. Cocking his bow, he made sure that the thread would not tangle as it hung limply by his side.

Kaladram sat on her bed, which was much like that of Aragorn's' in the cottage below. Though she was tired, she dare not fall asleep. A great disturbance was being caused in the fog, and none of the Watchers had been sure what it was. She rose from the bed, and silently paced the room, glancing out the window at the bleak-looking fog. "Whatever is out there at this time, is certainly not friendly." She muttered, and drew the curtains closed, and lit a candle. "Hopefully we will all live through the night."

Gimli woke as a loud 'thump' was heard directly over his head. "Who is shooting arrows at the house?" He muttered angrily to himself, and threw the covers from him, and stomped to the door. He was quite surprised when he opened it, and everything was gray. There was no sign of what time it was, or if there was anything there two feet in front of him. "Gimli?" He heard a voice cry softly through the fog, not far off. "Legolas?" He answered, making his way around the side of the house, always keeping at least one hand on it's siding. He stopped, reaching the point where the arrow had hit the wall, and felt the string, and tugged on it lightly. "Hey!" Legolas' voice rang out, tugging the string back. Gimli smiled, and waited for the elf to find his way back to the cottage.

Legolas appeared in Gimlis' view as a dark outline. "Nice to see that you can find your way back, elf." He smiled, and clapped him on the small of his back. Legolas smiled, yanking other now out of the wood, and putting it back in his bag, removing the string first. "And it's nice to see that a mere thud of an arrow will wake you up. Proof that you don't sleep as sound as you say." Gimli glanced at him, as he was turning to go back inside the cottage. "Many a weary night on the lookout has made it so."

Aragorn sat waiting in a chair as the two arrived back in the house. "Fancied a midnight stroll, did you?" He questioned, drawing his pipe from his mouth, and blowing a smoke-ring. Legolas and Gimli smiled, and sat in the other chair nexts to Aragorn. "The fog gets very dense here. I sense that there is something amiss." Aragorn looked at Legolas with much thought. "Yes, indeed. Though, it might be just a stray horse, or a rabbit. Animals are very unpredictable, and even in this dank marsh, there is still life." "However annoying or noisy it may be…" Gimli muttered, thinking of the many, many insects that followed their path.

"How many men that have died does not account for all the lives that have been shattered during this war." Aragorn looked up, and saw Kaladram sitting among the many branches of her tree. "But the amount of loss is still great." She looked down, and glared at him, somewhat coldly. "War took much of my life. It sent me away from my home, here, to live amongst these others. To see these people suffering so much over a lost-cousin or a brother, is mind-boggling to me. I do not understand grief." She sighed, and looked to the pale beginnings of a sunny day. "The sun does not awake this morning. Go rouse the others. I shall go into the city." She turned to go back into her home, and stopped, watching him as he watched her. "A great evil has been unleashed. And I believe it is after the friends of the Ring-Bearer." Aragorn stood next to the tree, his mouth still slightly open, and stayed there until she descended from the tree, where she closed his mouth with two fingers, and set off, disappearing into the morning fog.

Aragorn stepped into the house, and felt a strange, unnoticed smell. He looked around in the immediate area, and, finding nothing, moved towards the bedrooms. He found the source. Legolas was standing in a room, to which it's door had not been seen, bent over a table, seeming to be looking at something. Aragorn stepped in, and his foot made contact with a shred of old parchment, creating an odd crack. Legolas jumped, nearly toppling the table over, drawing one of his arrows. "There's no need for friendly fire. No matter how friendly it may be." He smiled faintly, and put the arrow back. "You startled me, Aragorn. Things do not seem well for Gordamir."

The room was a room of maps. Many old and frail, some new, seeming as though they had been drawn that very hour, and the ink was still wet. "Why so many maps, I wonder." Legolas stated, walking to a bookcase filled with maps of Isegard. Aragorn shook his head, pouring over drawings of Minas Tirith. "One cannot question these folk of Gordamir. They are strange, and seem to have an odd connection with fog." Indeed. Each of the maps that had been drawn of Gordamir, had an area of gray, with strange, fluid markings. It resembled fog, and was drawn around the walls of the castle. "Though, I do not wish to ask anyone about it." Aragorn laughed at himself, shaking his head, and putting the drawing away. "And I will not ask how you found this room, Legolas. I do not wish to know of your peeping."

Kaladram walked down the cobblestone path leading towards the city, and stopped. She stood still for nearly a minute before breathing. An archer on the gate had spotted her, and raised his bow, ready to strike if she moved again. Yes, something was defiantly wrong. She moved towards the gate again, but the man spotted her, and drew his arrow and bow once more. He cocked it, and aimed, smiling slightly at the chance of promotion. He let go of the quivering string, and the graceful arc of the arrow was followed by the rest of the guards. Unfortunately for Kaladram, her reflexes were not what they could be in the morning, and the weapon caught her dead in the right shoulder. Her teeth clenched, and she stopped walking, calling out to the gatekeepers.

"Gate keepers! Hold your fire! I be not foe, nor friend, either." She stepped out of the shrub she had been walking in, and pulled out the bloody arrow, tossing it to the ground. One of the guards lifted his hand, and the others dropped their bows.

"And how do we know that you are not a slave of Saruman? Do you bear the white hand?" He questioned, and received a laugh. "Do I look like an Uruk-Hai to you? I have traveled through these gates more than your heart has beaten. Do not take me for a trespasser." The man who shot her gulped, and stepped aside, motioning to the men below to open the gate. Kaladram smiled, and stepped though the now less foreboding gate, and into Gordamir. At once, everyone cleared the streets, deserting food stands, trades, all manner of things. She raised an eyebrow in surprise, but said nothing more, stepping further into the Fog City. She walked all through it, glaring back at the people who looked at her from their windows, angry for some reason. At last, she reached the great horn of Hagdur, one of the former kings, and sighed, leaning against it, and holding her still bleeding shoulder. "People of Gordamir! Why do you flee me? Have I not been in your service for a number of years? Have I not nearly died to save you?" She shouted, making the people recoil. "Have I not given everything I have to you? Speak now if I have not!" Silence. And then the peculiar sound of clanking armor. Kaladram tilted her head, and climbed the great horn, hoping to see what was going on. At once, she saw the ground, no longer gray-ish green and brown, but tarnished silver, and darker gray, the flesh of the Orc. She cursed slightly, jumping from the horn, and running back through the gate, shouting behind her: "Do not close the gate! I am coming back with others!" She stopped, and looked at those who were on the gate. "Get all the archers in a line! Get all men able to bear a bow and sword to fight!" She yelled, then turned, and sprinted to the cottages.

Legolas was in the hammock, nearly asleep. Gimli was leaning against the ground cottage, sharpening his axe. And Aragorn was leaning against the tree, deeply engrossed in a book. They all looked up as Kaladram ran into the middle of the yard, gasping for breath. "What stirs?" Legolas questioned, for he had felt the disturbance long before. Kaladram shook her head, and held her shoulder for a moment, trying to dull the aching pain. "You are wounded--" She cut him short, and ran into the shack behind the cottage, reappearing with three bows, one was Legolas's, which he had stored that morning, and the other was hers. It was much like that of Elves, but ribbons had been tied around it's ends, red ribbon, and it's shape was slightly bent. She tossed the last bow to Aragorn, and ran back in the shed, motioning for them to follow.  
As they reached the shack, articles of unused clothing began flying out, and Kaladram stepped out, clad in battle armor. "I have checked….there is armor for all of you." She smiled ever so slightly, and ran to the tree, climbing it quickly, and entering it. Aragorn looked at Legolas and Gimli, and shrugged, walking into the shack. Inside was all manner of spears, swords, daggers, and arrows. The amount of weapons was unimaginable. Then they heard a thump. "No time to dress here, we have to get to the city!" She said hurriedly, carrying the box that held all their weapons, and grabbed some from the wall, and stuffing them into the box. "What is the meaning of all this? Why have you dressed in armor?" Gimli questioned, as they sprinted to the gate, arms laden with armor and a small amount of weapons. "We are very organized. After all, Gordamir was overlooked by Gondor _and_ Rohan, we had no other defenses in our time of need. Since then, women have been allowed the small option of fighting alongside men. As for what's happening…you shall see soon enough." They reached the gate, rather out of breath, and ran into the city. "We are ready, my captain." A man bowed to Kaladram, then looked at the number of forces. It surprised her every time, how small Gordamir was, and yet, they nearly had two thousand men ready to battle every time. "And the others?" She questioned, looking around for the other captains. They rushed to her, and bowed as well. "These men are ready to fight?" One asked, looking at Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli with distaste. "In that case, you shall take them down to the armory, and have them ready for battle." The man looked down, then motioned for the three to follow him. Kaladram smirked, then turned back towards the gate, drawing her bow and taking an arrow from her quiver, and glanced at the men on the gate. "Close it!" She yelled, then waved behind her to her men, and made the way up the stairs, positioning them in 'safe spots', where the design of the gate helped shield them better. "Now! You all have courage enough to shoot down five Orcs at once! Harness that courage, and battle with no mercy!" She nodded for the next battalion to position itself, and turned back to the marching Orcs and Uruk-Hai.

The sound of clanking metal was nearly deafening, when they finally stopped near the gate, snarling at the archers above them. It looked as if the city of Gordamir was defenseless, given the amount of warriors they had on the wall. "You are weak! Stand and fight, and everyone will be killed. Surrender, and you may not be our feast tonight." The lead Uruk-Hai stated, spitting furiously, and raising his sword. Kaladram raised her head from the charts she was looking at, and glared back down at him. "I'm afraid it is you who will surrender, my dear Uruk-Hai." She stood, and grabbed her helmet, and placed it on her head. "Ready to fire!" She yelled, and every bow was risen, some from the gate, others inside the city, and still more rising from 'safe spots' in the ground, at the Uruk-Hai's feet.

Kaladram looked back as Legolas ran towards her, and the other two made for the ground safe spots. "What are they doing?" She questioned softly, watching as they disappeared down the steps. "The captain ordered us to be where we are. And…I am to replace you in battle." She looked at him, both astonished and furious. "No man will ever replace me in my battalion! Have you learned nothing of me?" She stopped, and pointed to a safe spot next to her. "No, I will not send you away. Fight with me." he nodded, and moved next to her. "How many are there?" He questioned, looking at the numbers. "Nearly five thousand. And they move on their own accord. Apparently The Dark Lord has forgotten about them." She whispered, then stopped talking. Everything had gone quiet, eerily so. She raised her bow, and set the arrow, aiming for the leader of the Uruk-Hai. "You get the Orc leader." She whispered to Legolas, who nodded, and drew an arrow. At once, they shot the leaders, with nearly everyone, Orc, Uruk-Hai, Man, and Elf, watching the arrows' paths. The two beasts screamed, and raised their arms as if to dislodge the arrows, and dropped down, dead. A massive cry came from both miserable species, and they began to charge, firing arrows and heaving spears. Two men fell from the gate, having started to run from battle. "Do not run! It is not as big of an number as the Great Battle! Stay at your posts!" She yelled, getting up, and running to others who were running away from battle. "Do you wish to run like cowards in the face of guests? What will they think of you? You and the city of Gordamir!" She hissed, shaking the two men, then throwing them back into position, and running back to her own, firing arrows as she did. When she reached Legolas, he was shouting something.  
"Gimli! How many!"  
A far voice yelled back, "Twenty nine!" He answered. "Thirty, now!"  
"I've got Thirty One!"

Gimli mumbled something, and Aragorn laughed, clapping him on the back.

"Legolas! We must fall back!" Kaladram yelled, some hours later. "We cannot! I will not leave until every orc is dead!" He yelled back, rapid-firing five arrows into the skulls of Orcs. "We've been fighting for too long! Pull them back!" She was referring to the men on Legolas's side of the wall. He nodded, and half-stood from his position. "Fall back! Fall back!" He yelled, and the men ran down the stairs, glad to escape from the fight. Though, Legolas still remained, still shooting at the orcs. "Legolas! I said fall back!" She commanded, growing anxious and furious. "I will not have you die under my command!" He ignored her, killing several with one arrow. Kaladram started to run towards him, dodging flying arrows, but one hit it's mark. She stopped, and collapsed, landing on her knees. The arrow had sunk through the armor, at the side where there was just simple mesh, and she closed her eyes. At that moment, everyone of the men started to run to the haven in the city, where the others had gone. The orcs had breached the walls, shrieking in their own tongue, and laughing harshly as they streamed into the city like dirty water. Kaladram continued to sit there, and her hand crept to the arrow, fingering it's wide shaft an black feathers, calculating what it would take to snap it in half.

An Orc came up to her, foaming slightly, as he had nearly four arrows sunk into his gut, probably piercing many organs in it's path. "You'd make a tasty meal, love." He smirked, and tilted her chin. "Yes, very nice and lean, but with meat on your bones. Tasty." He drew his sword, creeping it closer to her neck, laughing as others came to his side, sinking more arrows into the metal. Kaladram screamed, and drew her sword, blindly slashed orcs left and right. "I am nobody's dinner." She growled, then collapsed against the wall, trying to break the shafts of the arrows on her back. Legolas jumped over her, slashing at the orcs, and killing the rest of them. He bent down, and picked her up, much to her protests, and started to run down the stairs. "I'm fine! Put me down!" She yelled softly, the dull aching pain getting worse at each footstep. "Let me die here! For these people!"

"I cannot let you do that. You have done much for us, and I will return the favor." He ran between orcs, catching sight of Aragorn and Gimli as they made for the haven. "It will close soon, the orcs are spreading." She mumbled, clenching her teeth as she bumped along. "Aragorn! Gimli!" Legolas shouted, running towards them. "I guess elves _do_ get dirty." Gimli said, smiling. Legolas had blood all over him, and a fine gash running across his cheek. "But not for very long."


	4. War of the Forgotten, Pt 2, Escape

Chapter Four - Escape from Gordamir, On the Road

"Hurry! They're closing the gate!" Kaladram exclaimed, pointing to the men who were indeed rapidly closing the gate to the haven. Each one of them cursed slightly, and began to run. They reached the gate, busting several Orc and Uruk-Hai heads against it, before slipping past the dead bodies of men into the safety of the Haven. It was then when Legolas let Kaladram stand on her own. Aragorn looked at her, and at the arrows. "You are wounded." She glared at him, ever so slightly, then smirked. "Indeed."

The battle raged on, the soldiers that had not yet fired a shot kept the enemy at bay, while the others rested…and got arrows yanked out of their back. Kaladram sat on a barrel, her back armor removed, as both Aragorn and a doctor of sorts, tired to yank the arrows out. "They are certainly well-made things. They are as hard to get out, as to chop in half." The man commented, stepping away, and rubbing his forehead in question. Kaladram sighed, and turned slightly, to better look at the one imbedded in her side. She gripped it, and took a deep breath, yanking it out of her flesh. Everyone around cringed at the sound of tearing skin, and a suction noise of the arrow being removed. "That wasn't so bad. Sounded certainly worse than it really is." She said cheerfully, handing the arrow over to Gimli. "You can dispose of it now. I have no wish to see it again, in me, or in another person." She thought for a second. "But it _would be_ nice to see it in an Orc." She muttered, and closed her eyes. "Now, do we think you guys can at least rip them out? If I can, you can." The two nodded, and began to work them out of her skin, feeling her twitch just a little at the point where the arrowhead ripped out. On each end, there where tiny little spikes on the arrowheads, causing a painful removal.

Legolas had removed himself from the scene, and wandered around the Haven, noticing that he was receiving whispers, and even little glares from the people of Gordamir. "He's taken away our little Kaladram, he has. Him and those other two men, the short one, and the one with the hair." He heard an old woman whisper as he passed, who seemed not to care whether he heard or not. He dropped his head from it's regal status a bit, thinking this over. The Orcs and Uruk-Hai had more numbers, but less weapons and they were feebler than the men of Gordamir. However, they had taken down the main captain, and now the men seemed slightly scared, whispering among themselves. "What will we do when the others get tired?" One whispered to the other, slouching against the wall, and drinking deeply from a canteen, hopefully filled with water. Legolas shook his head, and started returning to the others, taking a canteen from a man who was holding it out to him as he went. "To parch your thirst, laddie. In times like these, a swallow'll do ya good." He smiled, and walked the opposite direction, his steps slightly wavering. Legolas shook his head, sniffing the liquid inside the canteen. It was half-filled with ale. Strong ale at that. He continued walking towards the little group, that now seemed to be arguing.

"I'm perfectly fine handling my men on my own!"

"Not with arrow wounds in your back! You can hardly stand up!"

"Yes I can! You just watch!" She shouted back angrily, and stood, but slouching slightly. "All the way, Kaladram."  
"That's captain to you." She muttered back, straightening all the way. Aragorn had an amused look on his face, then turned away. "As it should be, considering that you are--" He stopped, having a hand clamped over his mouth. "You know then. Now, you will keep quite about it, until I say you can tell it, or until I die. Either one." She said to him, holding her blade to his throat. Gimli stood, his mouth moving but so shocked so that he couldn't speak. "If you are wise, you shall lower your sword." Legolas said darkly, reaching for an arrow. At once, the mood changed as Kaladram let go of Aragorn, they looked at each other, and started to laugh non-stop. Quizzing looks came to the two faces, and they both dropped their weapons.

"What is going on here?" Gimli questioned, quite bewildered. Kaladram shook her head, waving her hand at him as well. "Nothing that would interest the likes of you two." She turned away, and started heading for the armory. "Where do you think you're going?" Asked the doctor, catching her by the shoulder. "The armory. I cannot fight with broken armor, as it were."

"You'll be doing no more fighting."

The cheerful mood stopped as she glared at him. "I am going to fight, and no Man can stop me." She growled, and turned swiftly from him, stalking off to the armory.

The day wore on, filled with many a piercing scream, and garbled death cries. Kaladram had returned to the battle field, much to the protest of the doctor, and killed many more Orcs and Uruk-Hai. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn remained for a little while longer, before joining her. The sight they witnessed was spectacular. Nearly every Orc or Uruk-Hai was slain, within a large circle around Kaladram. "You certainly have been busy." Aragorn commented, looking at the bodies around him. Kaladram smiled, whipping around with her sword, and slicing an Orcs head off that came charging towards her. "I believe so, lord Aragorn. Hurry, or you will not be able to slay some yourselves!" She said jokingly, resting against the wall before running towards another Orc. "It is quite enjoyable!" They all laughed, and drew their weapons, running for the remaining enemies.

"I'd say that work deserves a nice pint of beer!" Gimli exclaimed, sitting atop a stool, and leaning over the counter of a local brewery. The woman behind the counter smiled, and turned away towards the beer barrels. Aragorn smiled, and sat on a stool as well, looking around the brewery. "Where will you be headed towards next, when the Royals decide whether to let you go?" Kaladram questioned, taking a pint from the hand of the woman, who handed the beer to the others. Gimli nearly choked on his beer, and set it down. "To look for Merry and Pippin!" He exclaimed, slamming the mug on the counter. Kaladram smiled softly, and took a sip from her own mug. "They are two of our companions, we've lost them in the fray of war." Aragorn put in, helping her understand. "I see….and perhaps…I can travel with you?" She questioned, looking at them over the brim of the mug. This time, they all choked, placing their own mugs down carefully. "Why?" Legolas was the first to speak, holding his throat slightly. "You are going the way to Isengard, are you not? I have heard much from the fog-folk." She stopped, laughing slightly. "They say that you were breathing so loud, they could have shot you in the dark." The three companions thought of the exact line Haldir of Lorien had spoken to Gimli, that first time they met him. Aragorn sighed softly, shaking his head a bit. Kaladram carried on. "I intend on treading towards Lothlorien. For it will soon be Spring, and the floors of the forest will be golden. A sight my eyes have not beheld in the longest of times." She tilted back in her seat, clearly trapped in a wonderful memory.

"But how do you know of such things? It is not common for Men to know of Elves." Legolas questioned, letting his hand fall from his neck, the burning sensation of choking gone. Kaladram snapped out of her memory, glaring deeply at him. "Do not speak of things that you know nothing about, lord Legolas." She stood hastily, and made for the door, but not before throwing down several copper coins, for the drinks. They all sat for a moment, not speaking, and looking away from each other, the silence only broken by the sound of Aragorn sighing. "Where did we leave Gandalf?" He questioned, then took a sip of his beer. Gimli looked over, slightly puzzled. "I'm…not entirely sure. Didn't he go off saying he had something to do?" Aragorn shrugged, and looked away. "I believe he slipped off after we were riding out from Helm's Deep." He said the name quietly, still remembering the pain of the many good men lost in the battle. The two nodded, turning back to their own thoughts.

The next day, the three were summoned to the High Court of the Royals, along with their caretaker. They were led into a large expansive room, filled with all copper and silver decorations. The lights made an effect of everything glowing, even the Royals themselves. One in particular stood out. A tall woman, who, despite the fact that she had long silver hair, looked ageless. As she rose from her seat, the light reflected from her hair, and made a halo of sorts around her. "Greeting, Aragorn of the Men, Legolas of the Elves, and Gimli of the Dwarfs. It is a great pleasure to see outsiders in the great City of Fog." She smiled, and sat down as a man stood up. He was tall in stature, as all of the Royals seemed to be, but he had a wise face, framed with shining brown hair. "Indeed, welcome to Gordamir. Though, I do not think that you need a welcome, considering how gallantly you all fought for our city." He bowed slightly, and smiled at them. "As for your young guide," He took the time to look at Kaladram, who curtsied low. "I have great pride that you have been well served." He sat, nodding to the next man. He stood, and nodded to each of them, before speaking. "I speak for the Royal Council now, and a decision has indeed been made." He paused, most likely for dramatic tension. "You three outsiders shall not be able to pass the gates of Gordamir." He sat, and straightened his robes. Kaladram stood tall, and looked fierce with their decision. "And why are they not permitted to see their own worlds?" She challenged, looking at the Council in disgust. "Am I not to travel as well?" One of the women looked down at her, glaring at her slightly. "You dare to challenge the Royals? Such is punishable!" Kaladram backed off, bowing her head a little, and moving towards the door. "You are dismissed. I suggest you find more….permanent housing." The first man said as the doors were closing behind them.

"There is some evil force in Gordamir tonight." Kaladram said, sneering at the building they had just exited. "The army must have been a ploy." Aragorn walked swiftly towards the gates of Gordamir, glancing up at the guards as he passed. "Going to the cottages, eh?" One asked, a sneer on his face. Aragorn nodded, curious of his reaction. "Royals say…if you even step a toe out of Kaladram's land, we're to shoot you down."

They reached the house, feeling watched. "Like I said, there is an evil force in Gordamir tonight. We must leave as soon as we can."

"And how are we to do that? You heard what the guard said, we are not to leave, or be killed." Legolas argued, though not the least content to stay in Gordamir. Kaladram walked with them into the ground cottage, and walked to a dusty bookcase. From the bowels of the middle shelf, she fished out some parchment, yellowed with age. "And what may this be?" Legolas questioned, looking over her shoulder as she unraveled them. "Secret maps, of tunnels delved under the city. There are two leading from here." She pointed to two dark spots on the map, one, directly under where the tree was growing, the other, under the cottage. "That's a fine piece of luck, isn't it! Our two escape routes, blocked by the passage of man." Gimli spat, receiving a slight glare from Aragorn, meaning be quiet. Kaladram smiled at the dwarf. "Well said, lord Gimli. Indeed, the passages _look_ to be blocked. But you must consider that every person that has lived in this very cottage, has been the only person not affected by any evil in the city." She laid the rest of the maps out, and studied them for a minute.

"It is said that when Gordamir and the Land of Men came to be, we were united. Enemies fell, alliances were formed, and friendships were strengthened. Men soon made alliances with the elves. Elves of Rivendell and Lorien alike came to defend, and at one point, were defended, against the growing power of Sauron. For even then, his strength was great.

Alas, the time of Dwarfs fell, and they were our alliances no more. For the most part, they continued to delve into the mountains, keeping to themselves, awaking….things. The Royals of the time accepted that, and when they sent word to the dwarfs for help, it would be only in grave danger. For back then, Men and Dwarfs had a powerful connection, and we understood each other."

She let the other's look at the maps of complex tunnels, and sat in a char.

"Gondor did have a connection with the dwarfs, but not as good as Gordamir. The King of Gondor later grew angry at the alliance his people did not have. A heated argument lasted through the years between the King and the Royals. Finally, the arrogance of men took over, and a great war was started between the two. Many perished, and the elves could not choose sides, for they were both Gondor and Gordamir alliances. The two fell into darkness, never to speak between each other again. The Royals devised a plan, and with the help of the elves, they put a protected area outside the walls of Gordamir. This way, at least one person could get away and find help.  
And of course, having elves helping them, the area grew green and lush. This is that very area." She smiled, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Another war started, and the person living in this area died in the path of an arrow. The elves mourned, because he was one of their kindred, and grew angry. They gathered wizards to cast spells over the area, so that no outside force could get through, neither solid, or something creeping through the city, unnoticed." She stopped, and took a breath, letting it out slowly. "When the person who resides here dies, a new person is picked. The only reason that I'm here is that they were short on people, due to a recent war with a distant land." She stopped again, and looked at them, smiling. "Which is odd, considering that I was not living here at the time."

Gimli had sat down, and drawn out his pipe. "Wonderful story. Now, I don't suppose we could get some dinner going?" He questioned, looking out the window at the fast fading sun. Kaladram smiled, and nodded, getting up and walking to the fire. "We will cook indoors tonight, only, not here." She stopped, and doused the fire with a pail by it. "In my cottage." She led them out, and up the tree, stopping only to light the candles that hung by her door. "Quickly.." She whispered, looking at the guards on the wall.  
Inside, it was dark, and Gimli and Aragorn ran into things. Kaladram grabbed their shoulders, and guided them to the fireplace, then stopped. "Here, take the remainder of your weapons if they are still in the box." She whispered, and lighted a single candle, and holding it over the box. Aragorn took the rest of his weapons, and placed them along his belt. Legolas took his two swords, and placed them in their sheaths on his back. Gimli smiled, and shook his head. He already had his axe, he needed nothing more. Kaladram smiled, and moved to a door, opening it, they saw many cloaks and other articles of clothing. Quickly, she pulled out three cloaks that were made of a silvery material, that seemed to change colors every time it moved. "Here, just put them atop your other cloaks. They weigh very little." She said quickly and quietly, returning back to the closet, and putting on a large brown belt, then a vest, and finally, her own cloak. The three quickly donned the cloaks, and they indeed weighed very little. They all watched as Kaladram removed a quiver from the closet, and strode back over to the box, removing all the arrows, and placing them in the quiver with care. Next came the daggers. She picked three, strapping one to her arm, and the other two to her belt. Finally, she lifted two swords from the contents, gazing at them fondly before fastening them to her belt. "Quickly now, into the fireplace." She pointed, shoving Legolas from behind, Aragorn as well. They looked at her in confusion, watching as she picked up a rather large bow from another table. "Down the fireplace! Quickly now!" She hissed, pushing them all towards it. "What significance does this hold?" Legolas questioned, grabbing her arms, and holding her from pushing them any further. She glared at him, and twisted her arms around, snapping out of his grip. "Trust me. I have not lead you astray."

_**Should we trust her?  
**Why shouldn't we? Even now, we are risking death._

_**I see no problem in staying here. You heard the story, no evil can break this fortress.**_

_That may be so, but then you would be left here, alone._

Legolas fell quiet, looking at Kaladram, who looked infuriated. "Indeed, you have not lead us astray. Lead." He nodded to her, and she pushed him into the fireplace, where he disappeared. "Where has he gone?" Gimli exclaimed, running to the fireplace, and peering down. A long scream could be heard as Legolas fell. Gimli felt a sharp prod from behind, and he lost his balance, tumbling in after him.

Aragorn looked at Kaladram, slightly on guard. "It is your turn, lord Aragorn. You must fall as well. But take caution not to fall on one of your weapons." She smiled, and rolled up a sleeve, revealing a scar trailing down her upper arm. Aragorn nodded, but stepped wearily towards the fireplace, hovering over the dark, cavernous pit. "I will be right behind you." With that, he closed his eyes, and jumped down the hole.  
He hit the bottom, landing on a surprisingly nice cushion of hay, and rolled off just as Kaladram jumped down behind him. Gimli whirled around, brandishing his axe. "Calm, Gimli. It's me." Aragorn choked, leaning against the wall, and holding his side where he had landed. Kaladram tumbled out of the small shaft, and with a small 'umph', landed in a heap on the hay. Slowly, she rose, the hay falling from her hair, and looking at the other three. "Lord Aragorn, do you need assistance?" She stepped over to him, holding out her hand. Aragorn smiled, taking her hand, and lifted himself up. "I just landed on one of the sheathes of my daggers." He explained, shrugging, then looking around. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light, he gasped, just as Gimli and Legolas had done. What they saw was a large, cavernous tunnel, with dim outlines of paintings. Elven, they looked, depicting the two wars of Men, and many delightful pictures of tree's, animals, and other elves. "Who did all this?" Legolas asked in a hushed whisper, trailing his fingers against a picture depicting an Elven archer. Kaladram smiled, and flung her arms open, as if welcoming the tunnel to her. "The oldest of the messengers started depicting what happened, things that affected the city." She explained, and started to walk away from them, into the depths of the tunnel. "Follow me. If you don't, you will get lost in the maze, and die here." They all shuddered, and quickly fell into step with her, looking around cautiously. "Where does this lead?" Gimli questioned, looking up at her, receiving a small smile. "Out of the marshes." She offered no more explanation, and continued to walk on, seemingly tirelessly.

And so an hour past, Gimli and Aragorn huffing slightly, while Legolas and Kaladram strode one at the same pace, side by side. "Are you two tired?" She questioned, turning her head to glance at them. Legolas glanced back at his friends, smiled, and stopped. "You are both weary. We shall stop for a few minutes." Aragorn and Gimli sank appreciatively to the floor, grabbing at their cramped sides. Legolas remained standing, and began eyeing the paintings again, simply fascinated. Kaladram sat by Gimli, handing the two bread she had packed. "Are you glad to be underground again, lord Gimli?" He looked at her, his mouth bulging with a large hunk of bread. Slowly, he nodded, and swallowed. "Though, nothing could compare to being in Lorien, with Galadriel." He commented, a wistful expression coming to his face. Kaladram smiled at him, leaning against the wall of the tunnel, nodding.

Two more days past, and the end was in sight, a pale sliver of light where a stone slab had shifted over the opening. "We are very close! Come quickly!" Kaladram shouted happily, running towards the light. Legolas sprinted after her, being an elf and not feeling tired. Aragorn and Gimli followed in a somewhat slower pace, slightly huffing at the effort. "It's a good thing, too. I was starting to dread being in here." Aragorn mumbled, jogging up to the other two. Gimli nodded, not quite in the mood to talk at the moment. "And I suppose we're to move the slab by ourselves?" Aragorn questioned, looking skeptical about the weight of the stone slab. Kaladram laughed, shaking her head at him. "Come, lord Aragorn, help us lift the stone." He groaned, and joined Legolas and Kaladram, lifting his hands to the stone. All together they shifted the large weight a little, more of the sun peeking through the fissure. "Well, you've nearly got it open enough for us to get through." Laughed Gimli, eyeing the beam of light. "Just a few more feet!"


End file.
